The Choice
by realTamanna
Summary: Inspired from the Vampire Diaries: Return books. This is an event between a human Damon, Elena and Stefan and her choice: Damon or Stefan?


Elena Gilbert was sitting quietly in her room. She was thinking about Stefan. He seemed a little distant nowadays. It was since he had found out about Elena being in love with Damon as much as she loved him. The thought of sharing Elena with Damon like he had to do with Katherine was too much for him. He had wanted to kill Damon for doing that to Elena, but she had stopped him and he agreed. Instead, he spent more and more time alone, away from Elena most of the time. And Elena tried to leave him alone, and also stopped talking to Damon because it upset Stefan. It was hurting her too much inside. She couldn't be with both; neither could she be away from them. Every moment spent away from Stefan or Damon was like a whole-new torture for her. Every second pricked her. It was eating her up from the inside. But today, she would try to think about neither. She quickly got up and dressed in blue jeans and a casual t-shirt.

The moment Elena stepped out of the house, she was startled. It was Damon, in his full-glory. Suddenly Elena remembered about trying to think about neither for today. Before she could enact, Damon drew in close to her. He had absolutely no shame in doing that or even fear that Stefan would kill him if he was caught. Elena's body reacted instantly to his, and she drew closer unintentionally.

"Long time, no see," He whispered.

Hearing that silky, smooth voice melted Elena. Even though Damon was no longer a vampire, he hadn't lost any of his charm or beauty. His face was still the same. He was beautiful. Elena stopped breathing for a second, too lost in those dark eyes.

"You shouldn't be here," Elena said in a business-like way.

He laughed softly and drew closer. Elena felt electricity passing into her from him again.

Oh God! It was so unfair. How did he have such an effect on her?

"Really? Why?" He said almost innocently.

"Stefan would kill you damon, if he knew you were here, Do you understand? He could kill you!" Elena said hotly, tracing a step back. She wouldn't be able to resist him if she got any closer. Damn, she thought, was this what she has been planning to do some minutes ago? No, she reminded herself, she wasn't going to let either Damon or Stefan affect her today.

"He could try," Damon said coolly.

A moment later, before she could protest, he drew closer and kissed her. And she started kissing him back. They remained that way for a long time, tasting each other's sweet lips until they were interrupted by someone shouting.

"DAMON, YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!" It was Stefan.

Elena and Damon parted and the next moment, Stefan was white with fur, Elena saw.

"Stefan, please…,"Elena begged tearfully.

A moment later he turned to her. His gaze was a sad one. No, he looked stricken, as if realizing that someone he loved was dead.

"You had no problem, did you Elena?" Stefan spoke slowly. There was a lot of pain in his voice. Elena shivered on hearing those words

"No Stefan, please… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to!" She searched for the right words but there weren't any. She looked back at Damon who looked equally hurt. Elena knew he was hurt because even now she wasn't going to quit on Stefan. Damon was going to be left-out and alone like always. She felt greatly guilty. She knew she was playing with two people's, well, in this case- a vampire and a human's feelings. She was hurting herself as well as hurting both of them in this situation. And it was all her fault.

"Elena, I came here to tell you that you and I could forget all this and be with each other like we used to from the start. Now, I see you, want something else," He said with a quick look towards Damon.

"No Stefan! It is not like that, believe me!" She cried. She would die if Stefan lost his trust in her (which he already had, considering now) but she couldn't lose Stefan. She belonged with him. They were like a single heart beating together. She quickly ran up to him and hugged him. She closed her eyes, and tried not to look at Damon. She wouldn't be able to stand that either. She tightened her grip around Stefan, and thankfully, he didn't push her away. But he hugged her back after a long time. By the time Elena opened her eyes, Damon was gone. Elena felt a pain in the center of her heart but she ignored it and continued holding Stefan.


End file.
